1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container cap which is fitted to the mouth-and-neck portion of a container containing such a liquid as a beverage, a detergent or a chemical agent, and which offers good touch feeling at the time when it is to be opened or closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A container cap of a container for containing coffee or carbonated beverage has linear protuberances (vertical ribs, often called knurling in this field of art) extending in the up-and-down direction and formed on the so-called skirt wall corresponding to the circumferential wall portion of a cylindrical shape with bottom. The protuberances are so formed that the fingers will not slip at the time of opening or closing the container cap.
Protuberances of the same shape and of the same height are usually formed on the container cap. For easier opening and closing of the container cap, however, a technology has been proposed as disclosed in JP-A-2001-354247. According to this technology, the linear protuberances extending in the up-and-down direction of the skirt wall include two kinds of protuberances, i.e., tall protuberances (hereinafter referred to as large protuberances) and short protuberances (hereinafter referred to as small protuberances), the large protuberances and the small protuberances being alternately arranged along the whole circumference of the skirt wall of the container cap in the circumferential direction thereof. This improves the catch by fingers at the time of opening or closing the container cap; i.e., the opening/closing performance of the container cap can be improved.